King of Hearts
by Menami
Summary: Rachel sets off to McKinley to marry a one Brett Pierce and bring their kingdoms together. The two weren't that attracted to each other the moment they met, but they would deal. But what happens when Rachel and Brett both fall for each others personal servants? Genderswap!Brittany Genderswap!Quinn. Both ships in equal proportions. Give it a chance, I suck at summaries :)


**So this is a new story that's been in my head for a while. Depending on feedback depicts the length of the story. I already have this story mapped out and all that jazz. I might take a break from BC&PS after finishing up the next chapter. I just want to get the ending of the arc mapped out before putting out more chapters.**

**Main characters and roles:**

_**Brett Pierce- Prince and future king once he marries his queen**_

_**Lucas Quinnton Fabray- Servant and best friend of the prince **_

_**Rachel Berry- Princess to marry Brett**_

_**Santana Lopez- Lady in waiting to Rachel**_

**Pairings: QuinntonxRachel, BrettxSantana, PuckxLauren, SamxMercedes, MikexTina**

"Quinn!" Hollered a young Brett Pierce, franticly shifting through his clothes in his armoire.

Another blonde, this one slightly shorter and with hazel eyes instead of blue, rushed into the young soon-to-be king's room. His face held a panicked expression hearing the urgency in his superiors voice,"Yes, your Majesty?"

Brett rolled his eyes and turned toward his companion, holding two tunics in his hands, one white and the other cobalt, "Your Majesty? Quinn, come on, you promised that when I came of age things wouldn't change between us. Now which color should I wear? Mother always said first impressions are the most important."

The hazel eyed servant stepped forward, "Sorry, Brett. I have to get used to calling you it. You know I can't continue to call you by your name in public." He grabbed the cobalt tunic in his hand, "Wear the white one. It brings out the blue in your eyes and accompany it with a cobalt belt and golden sash."

The prince sighed in relief, "Thank you my friend. I've been lost on what to wear since I woke up this morning."

Quinn set about neatly putting the rejected tunic back into the ebony armoire, "What happened to Lauren? She always picks out your clothes. Today seems like a particularly important day for her assistance."

The prince removed his night shirt, tussling his hair in the process, and smiled warmly at his friend, "She want into labour last night. Her and the baby are both fine and healthy, but I told her and Puck not to come in today. They deserve as much time as I can give them with their new son."

Quinn rolled his eyes and turned back to Brett, an eyebrow quirked, "Is it really wise to send away a knight on this day? These are foreigners and we have no idea how they will act."

The taller of the two shook his head, "Quinn, you're far too paranoid for a man of your age. Besides, you've bulked up as of recently. You can handle the pretty armour and a sword and pretend you're a knight." He said with a hearty laugh.

Quinn laughed along with him, "If they wouldn't have my head for it, I would."

* * *

><p>A raven haired beauty covered her mouth, "Santana, we can stop again if you're feeling sick" A soft voice chimed.<p>

Santana waved her hand and leaned back against the plush seats of the carriage, "No. I've already set us back with my previous stops. I just..._God _, are we almost there yet Hobbit?"

The brunette in question stared out the small window on the side of the carriage, "I believe so. I see stone roads up ahead so we must be approaching."

Her lady in waiting puffed and let out a 'hmph', "Well wake me when we're there. I'm taking a nap before I puke."

Rachel just shook her head and leaned her head against the door.

* * *

><p>"We've been standing out here 2 hours longer than we should have been. I deserve extra pay and tax deduction for this." A grumpy Brody Weston said.<p>

His Captain, Mike Chang, slapped him upside his head, rattling his helmet, "You're lucky you still have a job, Ser Weston, with all the times you've been asleep on the job."

Brody turned to his commanding officer with an appalled look on his face, "Why I would never! I don't know who told you these rumours but-" He stopped mid sentence and straightened up hearing the archers shouting out, "Visitors spotted!" And responded with, "Captain and I moving forth now."

They met the carriage mid way and Captain Chang ordered Ser Weston to escort the convoy to the stables. He looked at the two ladies and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you future Queen. And you as well." The two women returned his greetings just as gracious. One more so than the other but he was impressed none the less. His arm reached out and gestured toward the two horses he and Brody rode on to meet them, "If you would please get on the horses I will escort you to the castle."

Rachel cocked her head, "Why were we not to take our own horses and carriage to the castle?"

Mike offered her a polite smile, "It is a safety precaution. You have much too many things to check at the moment so we will check in the stables. For now I am to escort you to the castle. Wouldn't want dinner to go cold."

Rachel nodded her head, "Apologies for our tardiness. My lady in waiting isn't much for traveling and the rocking of the carriage made her sick. We had to move slow and make a few stops." The Latina grumbled, still cranky from being woken up from her nap, but she did manage an apology as well.

The Captain smiled, "No issue. The prince is very understanding and was just worried that something happened to you and your escorts. Now if you would please."

The two girls hopped on the offered stallions and slowly trotted back to the castle with the help of the Captain.

* * *

><p>"They're here, Brett."<p>

Said blonde twirled around his arms spread out and a wide smile on his face, "How do I look, Quinn?"

"Like a king." Quinn replied, a smirk on his face from his own joke.

Brett walked over to his large door and placed his hand on the handle, "That's hardly an answer, Quinn. But I'll take it." He tugged the door open, smiling gently at the guards outside his door, "Come Quinn. Time to greet the ladies."

"I don't think so." Recognizing the voice, Quinnton rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

Royal Advisor WIlliam Schuester was the bane of his existence. He constantly had a snide jab for Quinn and always hinted that Prince Brett should not associate with the likes of him. Instead, he should spend time with young Knight Finn Hudson. Quinn had nothing against Finn. He was nice enough, dopey and child-like, but he seemed loyal enough. But while Quinn didn't dislike the boy personally, him associating with the Royal Advisor was enough reason to dislike the knight.

Brett's confused voice chimed in, "Something wrong, Royal Advisor?"

Quinn could just hear the snob in his voice. '_Pretentious ass' _"Your father has ordered me to inform you that your servant not be with you when you greet our guests. He may make better use in the kitchen."

The blue eyed blonde flashed an innocent smile, "Well good thing I didn't plan on taking a servant with me and am taking my friend Quinn."

His naive smile would have worked a few years ago, but Brett had grown into a young man. He no longer could be the ditzy blonde. It wasn't allowed from him.

The curly haired man sent a stern look toward Brett, "My prince, please do not defy your father." With that he swiveled on his heels and walked back to where he came from.

Clapping his hands, Brett turned back to his friend, "Well Quinn let's go."

Quinn shook his head with a smile on his face, "Ever the rebel, Brett. I, however, am not. I shall be in the kitchen."

As he turned to walk away Brett grabbed his wrist, "Please come with me Quinn...I'm nervous! You can escort them to theirs chambers. Father won't be mad if you're doing something that goes with your job."

Quinnton hesitated. Brett wasn't king yet and disobeying the king could result in him losing his job and being jailed. But he had faith that Brett wouldn't allow that, "Fine." Was his short answer and they made their way to the castle entrance.

* * *

><p>The two blondes spotted the horses slowly trotting and began to chatter, "Still nervous, Brett?"<p>

The fidgety prince nodded his head keeping his gaze straight ahead, "Yes. I heard she possesses amazing talent and is quite a site for the eyes."

His friend placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Well Brett. You're a looker yourself. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Brett finally turned his face to Quinn with a smile on his face, "Thank you. I heard her lady in waiting is also rather beautiful. You're a good looking guy...in a more...rugged way. But ladies in these times seem to like that now. Maybe you and her can get _acquainted. _"

Quinn retracted his hand from the shoulder, a sour look on his handsome face, "I'd rather not."

Brett decided to tease him further, "Hmm. Maybe the rumours I've been hearing are true."

"Rumours?" Brett ignored him, "Rumours? Brett, what rumours!?" The prince hushed him, "Quiet, they approach."

The two women are carefully helped down from their horses by Mike Chang and walked to the future king. The knight bows to Brett and wishes them all a good evening before making his way to the stables to help Ser Weston.

The prince smiled at the two lovely ladies, his years of etiquette class kicking into gear, and bowed. Quinnton decided it was best to follow along with him when it came down to mannerisms, "Welcome to McKinley. I hope your long journey was well? I know the weather isn't always fair." Brett said.

"Thank you, your majesty. It was fine for the most part. Though my lady in waiting, Santana, grew sick with the rocking of the carriage."

Brett's eyes furrowed. The slightly shorter girl had referred to Santana as her lady in waiting. He had thought the raven beauty was his queen and grew giddy on the inside. The other girl was beautiful no doubt, but this Santana's beauty was far more to be talked about. He felt a small wave a disappointment wash over him but didn't let it shine through. He had to be polite, "Well my friend Quinnton here can aid you if you still feel sick. He's a genius when it comes to remedies."

Santana was shocked. Rarely did nobles ever talk to her like the was there. She was prepared to be ignored by them all or talked about like she wasn't there.' _Handsome and not a snob. Really lucked out here, Berry.' _Her attention turned toward the other blonde as Rachel and Brett continued their small talk. He wasn't as tall as the prince, but had more muscle. His face wasn't smooth and shaven like Brett's either, but had stubble that was well kept. The one last thing she noticed was that unlike the prince, Quinnton had a cool and neutral face.

She stepped toward him, "You got something for me to feel better?" His face never changed, "Probably. I'll fix you up something before dinner."

Santana nodded and decided to hold her tongue on asking when they could eat. Brett spoke up, "Quinn here will escort you to your rooms and then the dining hall. I will meet you there." With a warm smile he turned around and made his way into the castle.

Quinnton all the while was quiet. Aside from his little chat with Santana, he was glancing at the future Queen through his peripheral vision. She really was beautiful and he couldn't help but admire her. When Brett left he snapped out of his thoughts, pushing his hair back, "If you would follow me."

* * *

><p>The walk to their chambers was quiet and as Quinn dug into his pockets for the keys, Rachel spoke up. She'd always been attracted to mysterious and broody boys and wanted to get to know him, "So Quinnton is it? How long have you been serving the castle?"<p>

Quinnton let out an aggravated sigh and Rachel quickly apologized and told him he didn't have to talk, "No, your Highness. I'm just...miffed that I can't find the correct key to the chamber. This isn't normally my job and I don't know anything." He grew even more upset when his fumbling with the keys resulted in him dropping them to the floor. He let out a puff and crouched down to get them when he saw Rachel's hand as well, "Calm down, Quinnton. We don't have to get in there right yet. At least I know where it is now, thank you." She said with a smile that caused a funny feeling in his stomach.

He felt relieved and stood apologizing, "I will escort the two of you to the dining room and make sure the person to bring you back to your rooms knows the keys."

* * *

><p>The dining hall was beautiful. The walls were a warm gold with ebony accents bordering them. There was various art work lined high on the walls right below the gorgeous and large windows. Chandeliers hung from the arched ceiling and the two women were in awe. Aside from their own castle, no other kingdom had such a welcoming atmosphere. They were all dark and cold. Rachel and Santana were seated by Quinn before he made his exit. Rachel briefly pondered where he was going. Surely he was going to sit with them. Despite his job, he and the prince seemed close.<p>

Her musings were interrupted by the prince's presence, "Thank you all for coming tonight. I do apologize for my father and mother being unable to make it tonight. With his illness, he is on strict bedrest and mother does not wish to leave his side…" The blonde continued on with his formal speech and Santana couldn't help but realize that this prince was completely different than the one she met outside. Equal in manners, yes. But this one didn't hold the same genuine warmth as the previous.

With his speech done, the prince, princess, lady in waiting, and other guests began to dine. It was very formal and the three all hated it. Rachel decided to make small talk with her future husband who was seated across from her, "My Lord, what happened to your friend, Quinnton? I thought he would be accompanying us tonight."

The curly haired man next to the prince choked on his food for a moment but she decided to push it aside as him eating too quickly. The food was amazing after all. Brett gave her a small but sad smile. It was obvious he wished his friend were here with him, "Servants aren't allowed at the table according to my father. The only reason your friend is sitting here is because she's a guest. She may have a title but to father a servant is a servant. But when I become king I am to change that. Why have such a large room and table only to be filled with the same people every night and the seats are rarely all filled." By the time Brett finished his small monologue, the nobles were looking at him as if he'd grown three extra heads.

Santana was impressed, Rachel was upset. Never the less, the dinner continued nicely.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in her room laying on her large and comfortable bed. Santana had gone out to explore the grounds and invited the brunette to join her but Rachel had said she was too tired. In all actuality she was restless. The anxiety of an arranged marriage was rearing it's ugly head back in and she didn't like it one bit. She groaned and threw her arm over her face, deciding that laying in bed wasn't doing her any good, then got up from her bed and decided to walk around the castle a bit.<p>

The anxiety began to go away with every step she took. Her thoughts took a turn to more simple things. Musing about the castle, people, and fashion. Then her mind began to think about Quinnton and Brett. Brett was a beautiful man, inside and out it seemed. But she just wasn't attracted to him for some odd reason. Maybe it was because he was obviously an open book and she liked challenges, or maybe it was as simple as he didn't have facial hair like another blonde. Rachel wasn't even sure why Quinn was on her mind. He shouldn't be, but he was. She couldn't even describe what she felt with words but knew that she was in trouble if the feelings didn't go away.

Rachel stopped walking hearing yelling. She peeped around the corner and saw a large man who towered over his shorter counterpart. The giant looked distressed and grabbed the other, shaking him by the shoulders, "Kurt! Are you insane? Don't do this. I'm the olaf in this family remember? Not you!"

'_Olaf?'_

"It's 'oaf', Finn and I refuse to hide this any longer. It's killing me to hide it, to hide who I am and who I love." Kurt responded tears welling up in his eyes.

Finn refused to give up, "Brother, we lose everything if you tell people of your..._difference. _Everything you and I worked for will be gone if you do. Even if the king doesn't outright kill us, we'll be shunned by the people around us."

Kurt was equally as stubborn, "I don't care, Finn! I don't care anymore. I'll make sure people know you didn't know about me, but this is my choice not yours."

"And what about Blaine, huh? Blaine would lose everything as well, his Knighthood, his respect, his title, everything Kurt."

At that moment, a bird that had made it's way into the castle through the archer windows landed near Rachel, causing her to squeal and flail in surprise. Finn quickly drew his sword, "Who goes there?" Knowing that she was caught, Rachel stepped from her hiding spot.

* * *

><p>Santana was greatly enjoying her ride on the horse. The motion of the carriage wasn't what made her sick, but it's slow and steady pace.<p>

She stopped in the woods near a lake for the horse to get a drink and took a look around. The land was beautiful no doubt, but she didn't let that fool her. '_The scariest things have the prettiest faces.' _That's what Shelby always told her and Rachel growing up.

She took out an apple from her bag and placed it next to the horse when she heard rustling. She looked at her surroundings for a moment and heard no further movements. But Santana wasn't stupid, she reached back into her bag and pulled out a small but deadly dagger.

A few minutes went by and after hearing nothing more she passed it off as an animal. She got up and went back to the horse when suddenly three men appeared. One dropping from a low but well leaved tree, another from the bushes, and the last from the other set of bushes on the opposite side. They were all well armed and Santana knew that they must be bandits.

"Well well well, look it what we got here, lads." The other two stupidly giggled at their leaders words. He signaled one of his men to approach Santana and they stood right in front of her, obviously seeing her as no threat despite the dagger in her hand. '_They probably think it's all for show or cutting fruit or some shit.' _The leader spoke again, "Tell ye what. You give us a little of ya and we'll let you go huh? Sounds like a deal?"

Santana didn't respond, "Well lads! No answer is just as good as yes right?" '_Disgusting pigs.'_

One of them, the youngest looking, went to grab her and she quickly stabbed him in his neck. His friends watched him bleed out for a moment, the disgusting gargling ending with his life. The leader looked up with hatred in his eyes, "Oi! This bitch killed Jimmy. Carve her!" They unsheathed their weapons ready to strike when two arrows flew in rapid succession hitting the leader square in the heart and head. He dropped to the floor dead. His dumber companion was too focused on Santana to notice his friend had fallen and went to strike at her. She parried his attack and drove her dagger into his skull.

When they were all dead, she wiped her dagger on one of the bandits shirts, "So do I get to see the face of my hero?" She called out into the woods.

Quinnton stepped from behind his hiding spot. He was out hunting, his late night passtime, when he heard one of the men saying he found "quick and easy prey". Something about their laughs told Quinn that they weren't talking about an animal and he decided to follow them. He stepped to the corpses and carefully removed the arrows from the leaders body, "So where does a lady in waiting learn to fight like that?"

**Please review if you liked :) For Binary Codes and Pretty Spies fans, I'll have that chapter up sometime next week.**


End file.
